


Snow,Glasses,And Wedding

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: Nice to meet you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此为上篇，紧接着发生于《Blow up!》之后。  
> 不阅读Blow up!不会造成很大剧情困扰。

一直纷纷扬扬下着的雪难得地停歇了，在模控生命被炸毁的第三天。

CHICKEN Feed汉堡店门前。

柔和而难以察觉的阳光在尚未融化的雪堆上折射出闪亮的细碎光点，而由于这意料之外的晴天，来自天空的微弱蓝意和朦胧白光也在浅色的雪间漫开来——然后全数被汉克·安德森忽略。

他抱着手臂，来回踱着步，眼神忍不住几次瞥向道路另一端。毕竟银发警探已经在这里等待了快半个小时，虽然底特律的寒冬并不能奈他如何，但那个一向准时的搭档这次罕见的迟到，令汉克多多少少开始担忧和不安起来。

一个深灰色的身影蓦地出现在了雪间，准确来说是道路的拐角，左袖上盈亮着的浅蓝色光芒将警探的目光尽数引向了那个人影身上。

康纳。

依旧穿着那套RK800的制服，像是第一次见面那样正经地朝他走来。

但胸前那条不翼而飞，现在依旧躺在警探厚实的外套口袋里的领带，那双含着笑意的褐色双眼，和偷偷摸摸变得轻快的步伐，都说明这只鸟雀没有被可能已再次出现的锁链捆住无法脱身，而是确实踩着路边的积雪，正一步步朝他走来。

行动结束之后，汉克原以为康纳将话与他挑明后便会直接耍赖呆在自己家里，并也确实做好了同居的心理准备，毕竟康纳并无归宿，但这个忙碌的小混蛋却郑重其事地说，他要去耶利哥处理些后续的问题。

虽说，安德森副队长感觉康纳要办的事情，比他嘴里那种说起时的轻快语气要棘手多了，但搭档最后再次地承诺，三日后即可在这个他们曾经和好，也是汉克最喜欢的汉堡店前和他碰面后，汉克也便带着对康纳能力与其他更甚的信任同意了约定，直到确实看见了他的搭档带着完成任务的骄傲，又带着实感，毫发无损地赴约前来，才将不知何时悬起的心再次稳下来。

事实上，马库斯在模控生命时从康纳那儿得到的存储芯片里拷贝着来自卡俄斯（Chaos）以安全彻底的方式开发和完善仿生人或者已觉醒仿生人的“人格数据”。在抛弃最初“RA9”概念带来的异常性与不稳定性的同时，卡俄斯也将马库斯所持有的那份觉醒代码进行了改进完善，并出乎意料地将适合与人类共存的一些细碎程式也一并加了进去。不过这份重要的主程式还需要康纳的权限进行部分解析，才能完全被耶利哥所用。

而康纳本身的问题则更为棘手，他所意外继承的来自阿曼妲的权限与大量数据，在与卡俄斯初步接触时便显现出了对他自身的负担感，而将大部分数据成功转移进耶利哥，并将适当权限移交给马库斯后，康纳才解除了自行动开始前就长期对自身系统存在的压力。由于模控生命被毁，这些权限中的很大一部分变为了对模控生命备用服务器，下属公司，商业链，以及大量仿生人制造方式，甚至一些军事机密的继承权力，但康纳只需要保留能够证明自身身份的关键“钥匙”，将那些琐碎的事情——推给马库斯，便得以脱身了。

汉克几乎没能意识到自己脸颊上浮现的笑容，有多么温暖和充满欣喜——而如此的笑容在这个男人的身上早已消失多年了，最近一次出现，还是在康纳听他的命令，没有将克洛伊射杀的时候。虽然本人当时丝毫没有察觉这个笑容对康纳造成了多大冲击就是了。

那只灰色鸟雀站到了他跟前，望着警探那抹柔和的笑意，也抿起嘴角，眼里带着满足，像是完成任务的士兵骄傲地等待着长官的嘉奖。而他面前的银发男人却走近上前，出乎康纳意料地一把将他用力揽进自己怀里。

……好温暖。

来自机体的警报和受力提醒被康纳草草无视了，他回搂住银发警探的背，感受着怀里男人从外套里透出的温度，三日以来，或者说更久以前便开始承受的种种压力，苦难感和危机记忆带来的不安，都在此时被尽数打消了。

直到康纳偏冷的身体也染上人类的体温，两颗心脏跳动的节奏也被某人单方面调节到一致，觉察到的汉克正打算抬头，便瞧见了那双亮得像糖晶的栗色眼睛正眨眼看着他，还不等他说话，那个家伙便已自己凑上前来，将偏冷的嘴唇印在警探唇上。

虽然整个吻结束的有些……出乎意料的迅速，康纳只将唇附上，停留片刻便浅尝辄止地分开了去，但两人都尝出了一些重逢后的愉悦，和更多柔软的情绪。而相比被吻的惊讶，汉克倒是更意外于在受伤后还敢在模控生命通道索吻的搭档，现在反倒是变成了脸皮薄的那一个。

宽厚的手掌没有任仿生人退开，抚上康纳后脑便将企图撤离的家伙圈回怀里，更加猛烈的回吻以几乎蛮不讲理的形式被警探低头覆于搭档唇间，带着后怕和些许安心，而原本似乎都做好了被推开准备的仿生人此时倒显得无措起来，连抱住副队长后背的手也不自觉松开了些，在反应过来后，却搂得更紧了。

也许那是称得上过于喜悦的情绪，像平日里的雨水滑过康纳的脸颊那样，在侵蚀上他的心脏后却突然变成大股冲击着处理器的数据流，直令他足足反应了数秒才缓和过来。

这掺和着对眼前男人烈性的爱意和被回应感，与一些被提高无数倍的可能性，连控制时间也没能给予康纳，几乎难以见到的泪水也因此忽地滴下仿生人的脸颊，连眼圈也红了起来。

因为即便两人的危机已经彻底消失，但一直以来他都在单方面藏匿那些情绪，计算各种可能性，因为他的复合搭档是多么守旧的人，接受自己的可能性有多小。在楼道之间对于汉克的小计谋，和在归途的无人计程车上表明心意，都被他反复推导过那么多次。

‘我要是不喜欢你，早就在楼道里给你一枪子了，康纳。’那时汉克在计程车上的回应几乎令他的脉搏调节器罢工，系统间所有计算着的数值都反复显示着“他接受了我”的结果，即便存在他的副队长只是单方面地接受了他的情感的可能，但这也足以令他满足了。

而这个回吻所带来的含义，太多了。

警探当然感受到了搭档突然的状况，他睁开眼看着康纳，没有询问，却慢慢眨着那双灰蓝的眼睛，手法有些拙劣地拿袖口将红着眼圈的搭档脸上止不住的泪水一一擦干，想了想又在仿生人的额间安慰似的吻了一记，才退开来。

“和我一起回去？”

银发男人问。

“好，汉克。”

他的搭档点点头，一副眼角带着笑意的模样，但那眼神里所带着的惊喜和雀跃，根本藏不住。

这小子，肯定有费尽心思想些和自己有关的东西吧。

汉克·安德森不是蠢蛋，康纳每每注视他的眼神里偶尔会带着的颜色和情绪，是雏鸟无法控制的，带着“爱”这个字眼的东西。他那颗本应死寂地等待自我消亡的心脏因为这个谨慎别扭，又懵懂的家伙再次开始感知到跳动，又怎么会将康纳再次推开。

“噗……！”

一团冰凉的东西在老警探脑袋后散开，顺便也把他的思绪给撞散了。

警探摸摸发间散着的冰晶抬头一瞧，身后搭档手里正抛着一个一模一样的东西。

是个雪球。

“臭小子……”

安德森副队长笑骂着，随手揉好一只雪球便也毫不客气地朝笑得格外无辜的搭档身上招呼，两个重逢的男人在早晨的公路边打着雪仗，硬是将这安静的底特律闹腾出了几分活力。

以至于在坐上汉克的爱车时，两个成年人的发间与身上还挂着白霜——宛如婚礼的白纱。

“所以……接下来你有什么打算？康纳。”

警探偏头看了一眼搭档，这个家伙应该没有什么地方去，除了耶利哥那种什么也没有的地方。

时隔六日再次踏进这个他的警探家中，康纳的雀跃简直呼之欲出。

而时间尚早，相扑还趴在自己窝里呼呼大睡，这栋房子因为底特律久违不曾出现的浅淡日光印入，也泛起一层代表着黎明的朦胧光晕。也许新的起始也确实将从此处，或者说早已在三日前汉克打开家门时，便开始转动齿轮了。

 “我并没有什么具体的打算，汉克。但是……如果你愿意，我希望能和你一块儿住，因为我已经没有地方去了。”

康纳将那些因为打闹散落的碎发一一收拾妥帖，才轻快地眨眨眼，一副充满恳求和希冀的模样。

“但是，康纳……”

但是你真的想和我这个老男人一块住吗？

“副队长，收留我吧，让我呆在你身边。我能做到其他仿生人能做到的任何事，不会给你添麻烦的。求你……！”康纳急切地打断了警探的话，像是无家可归的雕鸮雏鸟一般可怜兮兮地恳求着。

汉克叹了口气。

“我，我可以睡沙发，不会占地方的，衣柜也可以！我想……留在你身边，副队长…”

“嘿，小混蛋。你当然……”

你当然可以睡床上，我可以分你一个位置，反正是双人床。

“那就说定了！谢谢你汉克，我会好好当合格室友的！”

在康纳眼里，汉克的态度是一副正有些松动的模样，于是程式的直觉告诉他可以适当强词夺理，因为汉克并不那么难劝服。

谈判专家的能力在谈恋爱上倒是太过谨慎，以至于完全没发现正主的真正态度。

警探有些哭笑不得，这小子该不会是自认为不顾自己反对地搬进了他家里吧，还自觉去睡沙发，拘谨的太过分了。

“别那么拘谨，康纳。我也不介意你添麻烦，人类总是互相惹事，但是那些，你知道的，关系也是这样才能发展。……该死，我在说什么……”汉克向来不擅长解释这些。

结果到最后两个男人一个比一个别扭，反而都心照不宣的默认了对方在自己身边的位置。

或许对于早晨那份温暖仍存在些眷恋，仿生人穿过那些从窗口透过，照上地板的日光，不等警探彻底说完，就扑进了他的怀里，将老男人扑倒在地。

冬日的地板冰冷，几近刺骨。但汉克伸手摸上那颗紧紧埋在自己胸前的毛绒绒的脑袋，那些在遇见康纳后便开始慢慢复苏的暖流，此时再次涌现而出，并将一度被冻僵的他裹入不知名情感的漩涡里。

或许说不定，以后的冬天不会再那么难熬了。

“我可以吻你吗……汉克…我想和你接吻。”许久后，那个栗色短发的脑袋闷声问。

倒是学会提前请示和害羞了。

“哼呵……”警探闷闷地笑了一声，并没有回答康纳的问题，但那笑声里藏着的默许意味，和另一只轻拍康纳后背的手，让这答案变得显而易见。

他的搭档终于抬起头来，那双褐色眼睛的眼角有些发红，在早晨的空气中望着他，下一秒，带着被允许的狂喜和莽撞的吻，以及急不可耐地圈住他的手臂，都被康纳一并阖着眼送上。

而这次再也没有什么浅尝辄止和克制可言，唇刚覆上，谈判专家那条灵敏无比的软舌便趁着警探牙关微张，探入那张总是充满着酒精和拒绝的嘴，也不怕被主人咬上一口，舐过人类的犬齿和仍未反应过来的舌尖，便轻轻吮吸着男人的下唇，舔过嘴角。

那是他从未感受过的。

即便在此之前两次得到了汉克的吻，但那始终轻浅地浮在表面。而现在它却甜蜜如粘稠的毒液，足以将他于程式之间的所有理智，所有压抑着的对身下这个银发男人炽热的感情，一并融解撕裂开，化成凶猛奔涌着的满足感，和强烈的安全感。

不知是否有意为之，康纳在汉克下意思回应时离开了那双唇。但他起身，坐上汉克小腹后，脸上的表情倒更像是……被接吻带来的强烈数据流冲击得失了神，而后仿佛仍不满足似的，搂着警探的脖颈食髓知味般地就想再次吻上去。

但……汉克·安德森并不是个只会乖乖接受攻势的角色，即便跨坐在他身上雏鸟的吻看似老道和足够惹火，也只不过是借助数据库的纸上谈兵罢了。警探一压搭档的腰，宽厚的手掌护住康纳脑袋便一个翻身，将仿生人压到自己身下，像得手的猎人般带着压迫感俯视着他。康纳没有因此胆怯，睁着的双眼有些疑惑，丝毫没有犹豫便再次凑上前去——却猝不及防地被警探吻住嘴角，平日里满是计划和分析的嘴被堵住，城池开始被攻陷，而他却无意设防。

比起默契，称作不约而同的默许或许更为正确。两人都明白接下来会发生什么，康纳带着侥幸，而汉克并未阻拦。

吻的位置开始悄然变化，从仿生人的嘴角滑落至下颌，继而流连脖颈，康纳眼中的情绪变得不再明晰，总是冷静地将数据纳入处理器的双眼因为汉克开始半阖，慢眨着，头颅昂起，手却悄悄抓着警探的衣摆和背——并不是表面上那么的从容。

那只惯用左轮和自动手枪的手掌突然覆上他的小腹时，康纳一定颤了一下，因为他看见了副队长的嘴角突然上扬了微小的弧度。

“你有的吧？”

“…对。”

“之前出厂的时候就？”

“不，模控生命有我这种原型机专用的型号，之前在被炸毁前我去顺了一组。”

“在……我去找那个马库斯递交芯片的时候？”

“你说对了。”

“呃……坏了还能修吗？”警探一歪头，皱眉问。

“那你就温柔点，汉克。维修得去耶利哥一趟，可能有些贵。”

反应过来自己在问些什么浑话的汉克老脸一臊，边掩饰般地扯开身下搭档的皮带扣，边不自然地哼哼了几声。

“噢，白色内裤。”

当裤子被解开的时候，安德森副队长看着搭档那印着模控生命标志的白内裤，下意识地嘀咕道。

“不然你给我内裤穿？穿你那条……蓝碎花的四角裤吗？”

“嘿！”警探再次不满地打断了搭档的话。“你到底在那天我喝醉的时候，在我家逛了多久？呃…俄罗斯转盘的那次……”

似乎想起什么，警探嘟囔着。

“不怎么久，汉克。不过展开扫描之后，差不多所有的细节都会被我的处理器收纳，就算你把关于性爱仿生人的报道杂志放在床底下，我也能知道。”

“喂康纳！”

“不过以后你可以取消订阅了，毕竟一是你永远只看不消费，二是我比她们更好。”身下外装的长裤被褪下大半，外套离身，而衬衫也开了几个扣子的谈判专家根本没发现自己的语气带着些嗤之以鼻的味道，以及说这样的话有多么惹人血脉偾张。

“你在吃醋？”

“没有，这是事实。”

“哼呵……”回应康纳的是一声闷笑，而警探的手掌已隔着那层光滑的布料，不由分说地一揉仿生人的东西。

“呜嗯……！”

换来的是康纳对这陌生刺激毫无准备的，呜咽般的闷哼，腔调软软的，令人惊讶。

银发男人一挑眉，瞧着搭档因为自己发出的声音而顿时染上薄薄殷红的脸颊，“你们可以下载到那种……呃…类似刺激神经的数据组吧？就像真的在干某些事一样，没有自己试过吗？”

他的搭档用一种恶狠狠的眼神瞪了他一眼……但在这种情况下，那实在没有多少威力。

“我只想和你做。”

半晌，康纳咕哝般回应着，倒是先耐不住，伸手就毫无阻碍地将安德森副队长的皮带解开，连拒绝的机会也不打算给，扯下银发男人的裤子，看着汉克半硬的性器跳入眼帘，才抬眼看了警探一眼。

“……汉克。我可能吃不消你的尺寸，有点太大了。做的时候不要太猛……”

从裤子被解开的愣神到被夸的下意识骄傲，再到性器突然感受到的温暖以及康纳正埋头在自己胯间的冲击感，汉克·安德森接收的信息量着实过大了。而默许的人里同样有他一份，推开康纳并不现实，警探的手只好别扭地搂上搭档散下些碎发的脑袋，拟似人类的口腔渐渐升温，而这熨帖般的感受和康纳不算特别差的技术，令已苏醒的性器完全硬了起来。

他汉克·安德森，到底是和这家伙走到了这一步。

康纳的试探，不确定和谨慎他都看在眼里，说他只有接受而毫无心动根本是骗人的。那些被称作爱的东西，在每一次与康纳遇见，从他听从自己的命令没有杀死那些任务中的仿生人，直到他打开家门，让康纳进来的那天，直到现在的无时无刻，都浮现着，散发着温度，将过去的他从冰窖中救出，而他却将它们藏在角落，犹豫着，却又在康纳需要的时候张开了他的怀抱。

你爱他，汉克·安德森。

别再退缩了。

来自下身热烈的快感将他的思绪拉回，汉克将硬得过分的性器从康纳湿漉漉的嘴里抽开，不等搭档抬头疑惑地看他多久，就低头吻上康纳额头，又带着释然的意味吻了一记那因为自己不自觉的顶胯而泛起红肿的双唇。

康纳感受到了汉克情绪的变化，却无法分析清楚，他一歪头，正打算重新将那个大家伙纳入口中，内裤却被慢慢扯下，性器也一并暴露在警探眼里。

“啊……”

“匀称，干净，而且……崭新。有时候你们确实令人羡慕。”

银发警探说着，全然不顾搭档已经红透的脸，伸手将那几乎完全勃起的性器握住，略粗糙的指腹揉过顶端的敏感带，指尖抚慰柱身，这从未体验过的强烈刺激逼得康纳颤抖起来，处理器与程式间尽是过于凶猛的数据流，警告，分析结果都因此浮现而出。

“汉克……”

他几乎带上了些哭腔，不知所措地抓着警探的外衣，却被紧接而来的吻打碎了所有的压力感，而后反应过来便急切地从汉克唇舌间索取更多。

“别怕。我在这。”

他的搭档确实在这些事情上干净得像张白纸，以至于应对快感也觉得应接不暇。但康纳的机体已经做好了准备，至少在汉克将手指探进仿生人的甬道，并感受到充足的湿润感和顺畅度后，确信了这点。

“吃不消就告诉我，我会慢慢来，但可能不会停下。”汉克看着搭档被快感打湿眼角的栗色眼睛，和布着情欲的表情，轻声道，安慰的吻随即落下，性器顶端也随着话语结束抵上康纳后穴口，而后慢慢挺入。

事实上，在康纳将机体的分析模组予以调低后，压力骤减，而能够接受阿曼妲权限的他，也本不应出现这样过于激烈的反应。

但实在是……太在意和紧张了。

直到警探硕大的性器全部埋进搭档体内，不知是谁的一声轻叹也随之响起。康纳搂着汉克的脖子，垂着头，而胯却开始悄悄扭动起来——银发男人自然明白这是暗示，拉住康纳吻上微张的唇，扶着搭档腰身的手掌用力，紧埋在柔软后穴内的性器开始慢慢抽送，那些喟叹，轻喘和压低的呻吟，些许因为未被堵牢的嘴角而飘散在空气中。

和汉克的性爱带来的快感猛烈得要命。可吻却那么温柔，像是在补填着什么似的，让他几欲软倒在警探怀里。

在卸下数据后，这些强烈的刺激不至于再让他出现宕机的风险，但极限和欲望的顶点是两码事，康纳终于忍耐不住那频频进攻他敏感点的刺激，张口便逸出一声软绵的呻吟，而后又迅速被警探堵上，股间抽插的肉棒开始加速，而仿生人的手忍不住握住自己的性器，将最后一份抚慰填满。

高潮来得无比自然，康纳的小腹上尽是自己射出的精液，而酸软，因为高潮而仍有些痉挛的后穴内除了润滑剂，倒只有少量来自汉克的精液。老警探顾念着几分，在关键时刻把大家伙抽了出来，射在了搭档的小腹和性器上。

清理时多少让康纳有些不适应，毕竟他几乎没有机会接触如此大量的热水，而更多是雨水，雪花之类——现在的底特律毕竟还算冬天。但和汉克·安德森一同泡在浴缸的热水里，是种十分新奇又不真实的体验，让康纳忍不住抿起嘴角笑了出来。

“笑什么，康纳。说起来之后警局开工之后，要不要继续当……呃，我的搭档？”

汉克的表情有些不自然，咳了一声就将视线移开去。

“当然要。我很荣幸，副队长。”

但是浴缸里的家伙靠在边沿上一晃，又凑到他身边来，一本正经地回答。

真是个令人啼笑皆非的家伙。汉克摇摇头，但笑意却没能藏住。

“臭小子。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice to meet you . And I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇为下篇，紧接着发生于《Snow And Scarf》之后。

钥匙开锁的声音。

“咔嚓……！”

两个裹挟着风霜的身影顶开门，缓慢走进了温暖尚未消散的屋子。客厅的灯甚至没有关，将归途者和门槛一块儿照亮，雪花的碎片伴着寒风，也因此灌进屋内几分，但相扑甚至懒得抬头，只是象征性地摇了摇尾巴便继续睡觉。

凌晨三点，和虽寡淡却足够熟悉的气息，足够它再次安心入眠了。

“你的外套，汉克。”

康纳伸出手，在示意生效后接过警探递来的厚外套，拂去其上沾着的雪花冰霜，挂上衣架。

回家路途上的三十分钟时间，和门外仍然毫不留情的暴风雪所给予的冷静，依旧没能让康纳压下那份雀跃和热烈的幸福感。但……愉悦不该在自己的警探搭档还红着鼻尖的时候表现出来，今晚他得到的太多了，也许需要先睡一觉，第二天起来再看看这个夜晚是否只是个甜美的梦。

向警局发送了今天上午请假的讯息后,康纳才换下外装，将雪抖干净。正转头，意外地发现安德森副队长抓着身上的围巾愣了会儿，才将它解下，一副思索的模样。

看见康纳转身，汉克也没有掩饰，把围巾挂上衣架拍拍他的肩，便走向卧室。

啊。看来他们都一样。

在冬天里窝进被窝，不论是人类还是犬类，都是无法抗拒的诱惑。在康纳这个住客搬进来后，由于汉克原本便已默许了搭档能睡在自己床上，所以即便他的搭档晚上自觉地睡沙发，警探也依旧空出了半边床，不再让相扑睡上来了。

看着康纳走进卧室后，钻进被窝的警探困倦地打了个哈欠，便闭眼睡去。

而在康纳和他睡一张床后，两人在冬日里对床的眷恋感，无形之中都增了好几分。

 

至于为什么康纳后来仍旧睡在了副队长那空着的另一半床上，是因为一个暴风雨之夜。

那晚，从天际滚滚奔涌而来，毫不停歇的狂雷夹杂着暴雨声在照亮窗户的瞬间，也将银发警探从再次缠住他的梦魇之中惊醒。印入安德森副队长眼中的是自家昏暗的天花板，浑身的冷汗和狂跳不止的心脏令他难受地坐起身，那些梦里印象尚存的深红血液，冰冷的雨水，逐渐消散的呼吸和心跳，还有尸体，让汉克的神色难看到了极致。

赤脚走出卧室，正打算像往常那样冲个澡再回去睡觉的老警探眼角一瞥，却注意到了沙发上那抹依旧亮着的微弱的蓝光。

确实如此，那些阴影和黑色的梦魇从不曾放过他，直到康纳出现。而现在，明显下降的噩梦次数，和确实好转的心理旧疾，都证实了他的搭档对他的影响到底有多大。

“……”

汉克·安德森甚至没发现自己僵硬的表情松动了几分，他依旧冲了澡，却在踏出浴室后再次走到了沙发旁。

“康纳？”

他轻呼着，音量近乎喃喃的大小。

而他的搭档穿着睡衣像模像样地盖着他给的毯子，没有对他的呼声做出回应，仍处于休眠的模样。连拟人的呼吸也没乱上几分。

老警探叹了口气，但连他自己也没发现其中藏着的几分安心和放松。警探犹豫再三，还是走到了休眠的搭档身旁，伸手搂住他的膝弯和背，而后轻手轻脚地将搭档打横抱起，慢慢地走回了卧室，生怕将其惊醒。

而后汉克努力忽视怀里的家伙那闪着正在思考的鹅黄色的灯环，把搭档放上那张床的另一边，像是做了亏心事般偷偷摸摸地钻回被窝，盖上被子后，他才反应过来自己到底干了些什么意义不明的事情来。

看着康纳近距离闭着双眼的睡脸，警探觉得自己的脸颊一阵发烫，但心底涌现的踏实感和安全感说服了他，促使他再次闭上眼，进入睡眠。

但这次，没有噩梦了。

康纳并不知道先他一步钻入被窝的警探在想些什么，但回想起第一次睡上这张温暖床铺的时候居然是汉克抱他上去的，着实让康纳有些泛起甜蜜泡泡。

不过在那个晚上，汉克的轻呼确实被康纳所捕捉，但机体从休眠中恢复反应需要些许时间，而等他的所有程式完全启动，被警探的手所搂住的触感令康纳压力值缓慢上升，等到身体悬空，康纳甚至开始怀疑是不是自己前几天对安德森副队长在案情和身体健康的督促上太过火，终于把警探惹恼了，现在要把自己给扔出家门。

抱着对此低概率事件的怀疑和计划出等会儿要是真被扔出去了就紧紧抱住汉克绝不松手的解决措施，康纳甚至感觉到了自己的人造心脏传来心跳过快的程式警告，而后，他的背部便接触到了柔软的床铺。

被盖上被子，他以人类无法轻易察觉的角度微微睁眼，印入光学组件的就是警探那近距离，带着松了口气和偷糖吃的孩子般有些可爱的表情，以及两人同处一床被子里，一张床铺上的事实。

在经过压力值狂飙，压抑并调节每秒超过一百三十迈的心跳声，且终于恢复正常后，康纳才将泛红的光圈转回了黄色，现在有没有被汉克发现那显眼的红光已经不重要了，至少能和安德森副队长睡在一张床上的兴奋感已经将他包围，够他开心好久了。

而第二天早上，他睁眼，转头看见警探，还不等他卯足演技开始表达惊讶，警探便先开口了。

“以后晚上，和我睡这。”

哇哦。

 

康纳想着这半个月前的事情，钻进被子后又偷偷摸摸地往睡着了的警探身边挪了挪，搂住汉克的腰，才偷乐着闭上眼，进入短暂休眠。

一觉睡到中午，在睁眼看见正在房间里穿上衬衫的副队长后，康纳才确信了在今天凌晨的公园，汉克说会和自己补办婚礼并不是什么幻觉，且他确实实现了一直以来的愿望——给老警探系上围巾，并承诺自己将是他永远的后盾。毕竟这都是汉克·安德森教给他的，他只是同样如此罢了。

革命硝烟过后的底特律百废待兴，警局更是如此，从协助清理街道，到记录从临时歇业开始便一直积累着并且还在不断变多的大小案件，忙碌得停不下来。但万幸的是他们之间有一个与耶利哥沟通的桥梁，福勒队长也接受了来自耶利哥的低调帮助，尽管无法判别这是否合法，但城市的战后法制维护同样需要大量人手，总比焦头烂额来得强上许多。

在回收仿生人残骸，处理伤人事件和异常觉醒的仿生人等等问题上耶利哥一揽而下，给底特律警局解下了个沉重的负担，并且考虑了革命之后民众对仿生人无可避免的敏感度上升，耶利哥所派遣的人手全部暂时摘离了LED灯环，并在举止上尽可能人性化，以避免不必要的冲突。即便耶利哥的复活在很多层面上还在与各方政要协谈接洽，但人类无法彻底过上无仿生人的生活也是事实。而康纳身为耶利哥另一位领袖的事实被两人压了下来，毕竟他们的生活不需要太多的瞩目。

安德森副队长的办公桌上由于搭档的回归，且琐事不断，以往总堆放着的甜甜圈纸盒和披萨盒开始大量减少，那株没死透的日本枫树甚至因为康纳的照料冒了新芽。

今天也是一如既往的忙碌，拿着文件资料奔波的警员随处可见，而由于他们请假中午才到，下午的工作时间因为任务的累积变得更加繁忙，汉克桌上的咖啡冷了三次，才在搭档的全力协助下，勉强做完了一天的文书工作量。

“康纳，劳顿-麦格劳大街交叉口那起抢劫案，克里斯已经抓住抢劫犯了吗？”

警探拿着最后的案件资料，抬头问。

“是的副队长，嫌犯目前就被关在警局的临时关押所。”

“看来不需要跑一趟了，Okay……！那今天的工作算是全部结束了，呼，真够多的。去吃晚饭？”

“当然，副队长。”

安德森副队长见自己的搭档点点头，便站起身来把文件放进抽屉，而康纳眼中闪烁着的目光也被他注意到了。给了搭档一个肯定的眼神后，警探披上外套，便和康纳走出门去。

警局附件有几个不错的咖啡厅，而在稍远一些距离的1401 Vermont St, Anthology Coffee同样算得上其中之一，这是康纳的提议，因为安德森副队长提议去某个，是的，CHICKEN Feed汉堡店，去商量康纳接下来想问的事情，被严词拒绝了。

毕竟昨晚他确实是那么说的，“我愿意为你好好调理身体。”

之类的。

“所以你想说什么，康纳。”

“唔……”

他面前一样坐在高脚椅上的搭档迟疑了会儿，游离的眼神才终于和他对上了视线。

“你昨天说……会和我…呃，举办婚礼，这是…真的吗，汉克？”

“嗯，真的。日期可以你来定……呃不过我是不是得订做两个戒指，一个求婚，一个结婚。”警探点点头，没有丝毫逃避或者否认的意思，反倒是问了更进一步的问题。

“求……噗咳…”

康纳的下巴甚至因此流下了几道蓝血的血渍，他放下手里黑包装的蓝血袋，急忙拿过警探递来的纸巾。

“我以为你会想把…步骤做全。”

“噢天那。那也许我们得先从恋爱开始。”

他的搭档晃晃头，一副天然的样子。

 “哇哦。”警探挑了挑眉。

 但是很快康纳就否定了自己的话。

 “不汉克，我开玩笑的。一枚戒指就好了，婚礼日期你定，地点我定，怎么样？我知道一个地方，适合作为婚礼地点。”

“当然可以。日期……情人节？”

“我觉得太长了，有些等不及……！”康纳抿抿嘴，对还要再等两个来月的婚礼表示抗议。

“那元旦怎么样？”

“啊。”

警探看向‘啊’出声的搭档，歪着头等待他的回答。

“正好半个月后？”

“正好半个月后。”汉克喝了口手中的摩卡咖啡，点点头。“而且还可以留出时间来订做戒指。”

他看着搭档的表情，就知道自己的提议得到了肯定。

“那现在去看看首饰店吗？”

“当然…？”

雪佛兰在一家颇具复古意味的首饰店门前停了下来，这是家汉克认识的店铺，万幸这家老店没有受到革命浪潮的影响，在战后依旧完好地开着。甚至在店里旁种着的乔木讨人喜欢的叶子也依旧绿着。

他们选了一对款式颇为简单大方的铂金戒指，嵌上钻石和雕刻名字以及独特的花纹需要工期，在得到取货日期和票据后，康纳望向正倚靠在厚重古朴的店门边的汉克·安德森，暖黄色灯光在警探发间正闪着金色的光泽，而后者注意到了搭档的示意，转身与康纳一同离开了这里。

而戒指内侧打算刻下的字符也不存在疑问：HC。即两人名字的缩写，HANK&CONNOR。

开车驶上大桥后，早已暗下的天色让桥上的路灯也开始亮了起来，虽然车窗外的天空一如既往，依旧是那副深而藏着淡薄蓝意的颜色，但冷色灯光却将银发男人的眼底在他微晃着头时，不经意地照亮了。

“Blue beyond blue.”

康纳突然说。

“什么？”警探并没有听清，偏头看了搭档一眼——然后得到了想要的复述。

“你的眼睛。它们让我想起这句话。”康纳望向窗外的视线移了回来，看着正在开车的副队长。

“以前很多时候，汉克，我很确定我会一直如此喜欢你，直到迎来衰亡。但是后来我一次又一次的发现我错了。”

他没有继续解释那句形容，而是再次将目光移向车窗外，盯着那些桥上尚未消融的冰块慢慢地说道。

“因为，在你呼唤我的时候，在以前我们一块查案你对我笑的时候，亦或者生活中你那些，偶尔的小举动，都让我无疑地发现：我还会更加爱你，汉克。很高兴在那时我能被派往你身边，能让我遇见你。”

“……Whoa…”

银发警探没想到搭档会突然说出如此直白的话，不浪漫如他，只能在惊讶过后沉思着，以郑重回应。

“很高兴遇见你，康纳。”副队长抓抓银发，又想起什么似的，“并且，很高兴能爱上你。My partner.”

然后得到了来自搭档的一个吻，在脸颊上。

“婚礼的地址……明天我们再去看吧。那里原本是耶利哥的圣地，我在十一月中旬去耶利哥的时候凑巧去过那里。一个不错的教堂。”

一个发给马库斯的讯息也在此时被康纳编辑完成，包括他的借用打算和需要的清扫，甚至婚礼的计划。

“听你的。”

隔日上午。

 即便汉克·安德森还算相信搭档的品味，在真的踏进康纳口中那所谓的圣地时，还是吃了一惊，并且完全明白了为什么他们能管一个教堂叫做圣地。

今天虽然依旧有些飘雪，但光照意外的充足，从教堂墙上，大片微微带着蓝意的青绿色玻璃花窗中透出清冽的光来，破损的穹顶能够直接看到几片从灰色云层里透出的蓝意，而这并不多见。光线让本应昏暗的建筑之内，显得明亮且圣洁起来。神圣之物即便破败，蒙上凡尘，但毕竟余辉依旧。

这所破败教堂之中，悬挂着的那几盏多边形吊灯早已失去了本该有的作用，泛着铜锈，却将时间的沉淀感和庄重感一并也保留了下来。

教堂明显被仔细清洗过一次，且时间很近。有些破损的木制地板上，那些来自屋顶的沙石灰土被清理一空，墙壁上的涂鸦也被清去。警探在踏入这所教堂后便察觉到了，在带着些意味看向康纳后，后者倒是毫不掩饰地笑着把手别在了身后，坦然承认的样子。

“怎么样？”

“再次出乎了我的意料……这里很棒，康纳。”

警探走回搭档身边，点头道，完全没有掩饰自己语气之中的惊讶。

“对了……请帖的话，你想低调点，还是邀请上你的朋友？以及Best Man和牧师……”

康纳一皱眉，像是忘了什么似的，偏头问。

“我想你们会更喜欢人类牧师。”

来自门外清冽的声音让两人回头，马库斯走进了教堂，不出意料，赛门也在他身边。

“如果你们需要的话，卡尔认识几位老道可靠的牧师。他们为无数对新人举办过婚礼，相信会有一位适合你们。”

领袖在关键时刻的可靠程度永远那么高，他穿着一身长款的深蓝色工装夹克，搭着白色粗线衫和浅灰色衬衫，笑着说。

“谢谢你，马库斯。那么汉克，对于Best Man，你有什么想法吗？”

“我是很想叫上杰弗瑞·福勒，但叫他势必会再叫上班和克里斯，然后没完没了。这个教堂……我觉得更适合举行所谓的秘密婚礼，而且……你除了耶利哥的几位，没有亲近的人可以邀请。杰弗瑞那边，我还是在Stag Party和他好好喝一杯当赔礼吧。”银发警探垂着眼，像是敲定了主意，低沉的嗓音里也带上了几分坚定。

“完美的分析，那么Best man……？”

“既然人越少越好，而且你们两个也会帮忙策划这场婚礼，”安德森副队长看着站在自己身前的领袖，和PL600。“那么……我可以拜托你和赛门来作为我和康纳的Best Man吗？马库斯。”

“荣幸至极。”

马库斯随即允诺，而后又像是想到了什么。“你们婚礼用的西装和仪式前的打理，也让我帮你们准备吧。”

“但……”

“康纳和你，还有赛门救了我和整个耶利哥。只要还身为领袖，我们就永远是你们的有力协助者。”马库斯语落，微微低头致意，但上位者的气质和语句之间的坚定使得无人能够怀疑这份承诺的重量。

“那么就先谢过了。”

“不过，同样在这之后，我希望你和康纳能够出席我和赛门的婚礼。”

“啊……！马库斯！”赛门像是被领袖的突然决定惊吓到了，低低的叫出声来。

“Our pleasure.”

在商议完其他的些许细节后，两人便由于汉克开始发出抱怨声的肚子而匆匆离去，寻找午餐地点。

一旦定下某个令人期待的日期，时间的流动便如同被注入魔力，变得流逝飞快，或者令人顿觉度日如年。

婚礼前夜如期而至。

马库斯对于Stag Party的提议，让康纳有些疑惑。但见到汉克本就有和几位警员去喝一杯的打算，他也欣然接受了马库斯的建议。

相比人类酒吧的热闹嘈杂，因为尚在重建而依旧能看见大片黑色夜空的耶利哥显得格外安静，位于其侧正在建造的酒吧也同样如此。柔和的灯光照亮了这个半敞开的房间，和墙壁之外的一方空气，除了基地正在持续施工的其他部分传来的有序声响，便再无他声。

“喝一杯？”

马库斯拿着一只盛着釱液的鸡尾酒杯，靠在吧台一侧问。

“当然。”

康纳接过酒杯，抿一口后发现里面掺着的溶液成分能对处理中枢产生类似……酒精对人类的影响。巧妙的液体。

“很高兴能参加你的单身派对，和明天的婚礼。”

“圣地和婚礼的事情，多谢了。”

马库斯摇了摇头，表示这并不算什么，后走进门的赛门也拿上了只酒杯，乔许，诺丝同样如此，一块儿在这个半露天的酒吧里，和康纳碰杯，将祝福……和各式各样的古怪问题也一起抛了出来，令他显得格外局促——因为警局和权限原因，他们并不能随意地读取康纳的记忆。

但好在这时间十分短暂，在毫不意外地又谈了些耶利哥和仿生人未来的发展问题后，这些曾经为各自的理想奋战的耶利哥首脑们又喝上了几杯拟酒精的釱液，然后就那么嘟囔着各自的胡话，躺在地板上沉沉地进入了休眠状态。

但在这之前，一些掠过耶利哥的无人机，或许能采集到一些跑调，或者音调准确但毫无衔接感的歌声……甚至还有齐声高唱10年代老歌的莫名合唱声。

看来人类和仿生人的差距，确实没有想象中的那么大。

康纳第二天，是在机体的各式日程以及时间提醒，和宿醉感引发的隐隐头痛感，程式运行的微微阻塞感中苏醒的——因为汉克的要求，他偶尔会开着痛觉感应。在苦笑着再次坚定要监督副队长的酒精摄入后，康纳才发现自己早被安置在了更衣间里，发型有了轻微的改变，身上已被换上能够辨识出昂贵布料的妥帖西装，……以及来自其他几个首脑的，同样皱着眉宿醉未消的表情。

“恶……马库斯…你昨天那个东西真的让我理解了人类的醉酒是个什么体验，虽然我甚至没有胃。但是我居然…直到现在还想吐。真够奇妙的……仿生人会想吐。”

站在康纳面前充当信息反馈镜子的乔许说着，试图让自己好些一般喝了口蓝血。但显然他的表情没有因此好上多少。

“……百分比是谁调的，你，还是赛门？不同型号难道耐受度还不一样吗？我的天。我的记忆里显示昨天凌晨我们几个抱着酒吧的柱子在唱歌……哦……还有人跑调了。天哪……”

正在负责给康纳打理衣褶和头发的诺丝表情更差，显然发现了昨天他们干的蠢事。

“我调的，因为当时正好拿到了这个模控生命那边的研制品，所以……我是一边试一边调的。”皱着眉的马库斯现在虽然正在汉克身边，但也一块儿在通讯影像的频道里，坦然承认。显然就算是原型机，也没好过到哪去。

但五个人里脸色最正常的赛门，倒是颇为疑惑。

“马库斯，你是不是没有把那个用来配合釱饮料的感受模拟程式关了？其他人受你影响，但我因为是自己拷贝的，所以直接可以自主关闭……”

“啊。”

“……”

随着数据带来的异样感受逐渐平复，四个人的表情都慢慢恢复了过来，但望向频道内领袖的复杂神色，标志着这个研制品暂时不会有人再愿意尝试了。

圣地离耶利哥的基地并不远，计程车足以打发之间的路程，“如果那个人类对你不好，随时可以回来——”诺丝站在车尾，对他摆了摆手。而在这短暂的路途中，康纳倒是还收到了赛门的偷偷传讯。

“康纳，那套组件，我想要知道获取的方式。”

“原模控生命北部仓库的实验室，在马库斯拿到那个研制品的仓库再往东两英里左右。里头还有存放他这种特殊原型机的型号。PL600型号的要再往里走，一般肯定能找到。你帮我换的衣服吗？”

“是的，没有其他人知道。”

“…谢了。”

时隔几日再次踏入这座教堂，康纳也对马库斯的执行力升起几分敬佩。在保护了这座教堂气息的同时，细致的修葺和维护显然修补了这个老建筑的不少边角——当然还有因为是圣地的原因，以及因为他已经迟到了，这些只能匆匆一瞥而过。

但在迈入教堂大厅的瞬间，那个背对着他，站在年长牧师身前，玻璃花窗的青色光辉之中，与白色日光之下的银发绅士，将他的所有注意，所有语言能力，所有的分析思考，和蓝色心脏原本平稳的跳动，尽数夺走了。

他无疑地确信，此生将只会爱汉克·安德森一人。

赛门挽住康纳的手紧了紧，在提醒的同时显然也注意到了他的失神，他们踏进大厅，从教堂的中央，那些布着细碎阳光，原本供婚礼宾客们落座的座位旁走过，穿过自教堂的穹顶洒落的光束，来到即将成为他丈夫的男人面前。

马库斯作为伴郎在收到赛门的讯息后，便同样挽住了汉克·安德森的手臂，在康纳走到警探身边时，示意他转身，以交换戒指。

康纳这才看清了汉克的样子。

三七分，后梳半长发，往日里垂落的那缕银发被往右后固定，那些微卷着的发尾被妥帖地梳拢在脑后，被适当修理的胡子，和过于英气的黑色西装，以及因为阳光微微闪光的银色发丝，无一不叫他心动。而主人那双灰蓝而深沉的眼睛，同样只注视着康纳一个人。

银发警探当然注意到了搭档因为自己的微微失神，他微笑着从自己的右手无名指上摘下戒指，缓慢，又坚定地将它戴上了康纳的左手无名指上。

“康纳……！”

赛门的轻声提醒再次起了作用，以此来催促他交换还戴在右手的那枚戒指。

康纳回神似的点点头，将右手手指上的那枚戒指摘下，小心翼翼地——尽管期间手颤抖了不止一下，但终于，将它好好戴上了警探左手的无名指。

在康纳踏入大厅的时候，汉克·安德森就开始紧张起来。有多久没有如此期待，紧张和盼望着什么，已经连他自己也记不清了。在马库斯揽住他的手臂，那双脚步迈到自己身边后，警探感觉自己就像块笨拙的木头，等待了无数个世纪，却心脏狂跳，即便依旧维持着微笑却连转身也觉得是僵硬的。

但在手臂被松开，将戒指戴上搭档手指之时，他眨眨眼，看着同样紧张的康纳把那枚铂金戒指戴上他的无名指后，身体开始慢慢放松，站在讲台上的老牧师所宣读的誓言也在此时落下。

“汉克·安德森。你愿意在这个庄严婚礼中，承认康纳作为你合法的丈夫，在上帝的引导下，从此刻到今后的永远，爱着他，尊敬他，支持他，并保持忠诚吗？”

“康纳。你愿意在这个庄严的婚礼中，承认汉克·安德森作为你合法的丈夫，在上帝的引导下，从此刻到今后的永远，爱着他，尊敬他，支持他，并保持忠诚吗？”

康纳甚至听见了身边汉克轻轻的呼吸声。

“我，汉克·安德森。承认你，康纳，成为我的合法丈夫，无论世界将如何变化，无论富裕贫穷，抑或健康疾病，将以余生起誓，永远爱你，尊敬你，支持你，并保持绝对忠诚。我向上帝宣誓，并向他保证这是我神圣的誓言。”

“我，康纳，RK800，编号#313 248 317-51。承认你汉克·安德森，成为我的合法丈夫。无论世界将如何变化，无论富裕贫穷，抑或健全衰亡，将以灵魂起誓，在余生永远爱你，尊敬你，支持你，并保持绝对忠诚。我向上帝宣誓，并同时以Chaos之名保证，这是我神圣的誓言。”汉克当然听出了康纳誓言里不同的地方，他静静地站着，听着，像是要把每一个誓词记录进脑海深处。

曾经他们都是囚徒。

或是诞生之初就被镣铐锁住，或是将自己关进了监狱却无法再次逃脱，如今却因为彼此重获自由。

老牧师淡然的神情没有因为两人的誓词而有所变化，卡尔·曼费德和马库斯所重视的新人，和那份浓烈真挚的感情，足够他真心给予他们祝福了。

“主啊，我为所有已婚夫妇祈祷，并特别为汉克·安德森和康纳的婚礼和新生活送上祝福，愿他们能够得到您的庇佑，愿他们能够得到您的指引，愿您全部的祝福带给汉克·安德森和康纳，并一直到永远。阿门。”

“愿万能的救世主耶稣永远庇佑你们。”

“现在，你可以亲吻你的丈夫了。”

不知是谁先伸出了手臂，将眼前那个无比挚爱的男人紧紧拥进怀里。带着宣誓的吻覆上对方的双唇，以此将幸福，终于将对方全部占有的喜悦，和满溢的爱，一同藏进这个绵长的深吻里。

他们站在这光耀之中，并拥有了彼此。

松开搭档，汉克才能好好地打量几眼自己的丈夫——不得不说康纳即便是被他吻软搂在怀里，这身精心打理的模样依旧充满着朝气和夺人目光的帅气，一板一眼的西装，坚韧英气的眉眼，和那几缕因为这个吻开始散落下来，原本已妥帖地理好的碎发，只叫他太过心动了。

以至于被揽着继续进行的简化的婚礼后续，也像断片了般，只被警探记了个大概。不过，康纳倒是十分勤勉地把它们记了下来，而在回家的归途中和警探慢慢谈起时，又被汉克搂住，吻了个痛快。

今晚的新婚之夜，恐怕会是场长长的战役了。


	3. Hank’s Stag Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 婚礼前夜，与康纳相对的，汉克的单身派对。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此篇为后记。

暗色的夜晚，依旧是吉米酒吧，以及安德森副队长面前除了杰弗瑞·福勒之外的两幅疑惑面孔。

“嘿汉克，你说今天是个特别重要的晚上，喝一杯是挺棒的，可是你总得快点把话说完整吧？别吊着我胃口，伙计。”

班·柯林斯举着酒杯晃悠，故作不满地催促着。

“虽然今天是新年前夜不错，但你应该不是为了这个。”

而福勒队长往日总是充满威严且不苟言笑的脸上，除了知晓原因后依旧残存的惊诧，还带着几分确认的意思，和些许难得的笑意。当然，还有等着看班和克里斯反应的一丝丝幸灾乐祸。

毕竟在汉克·安德森告诉他这个消息的时候，他手一抖，差点就把手里还拿着的警用终端掉在了地上，以及整个警局都能听见的，“Hoa?!!!！”

克里斯·米勒也在这时加入了对话，尽管一直尊敬的安德森副队长会邀请他一块儿喝酒这事让他感到荣幸，但好奇心也同样在此时跑了出来。

“哦，今天晚上……是我的Stag Night（单身之夜），所以把你们叫出来喝一杯。伙计们。”银发警探并没有继续保密的意思，抬眼看向自己的同事们。

“Stag…等等是……”班怀疑自己的耳朵出了什么问题。

“明天我要结婚了。”

“Gee whiz?!”

“Jesus Christ……！”

整个酒吧的八成目光现在因为这突然的两声惊呼，都集中到了四人坐着的吧台上。

而福勒队长的表情里只剩下了确定后的欣慰，和忍不住的笑意。

“你要结婚了？？！”

现在剩下的两成目光也被聚拢了过来，连带着吉米·皮特森，酒吧店主那惊讶的眼神一起。

“今晚在座的各位，酒水免费。”吉米拍拍自己这位老顾客的肩，“恭喜你。”

“噢天那…所以，新娘是哪个幸运的漂亮姑娘？嘿汉克快告诉我，我可从来不知道你已经有对象了……！”

班·柯林斯现在比正主还着急，趴在吧台上歪头看着汉克·安德森，就差翻过吧台去和银发警探面对面来盘问了。

克里斯没有插嘴前辈们的话，但他快冒出问号的眼神，同样表达着强烈的疑问。

“我也很好奇，汉克，是谁有这么大的运气和魅力，能让你和她走到一块儿。”福勒也忍不住开口了，但随即他就意识到了什么，愣住了好久，才再次出声。

“或者是，他？”

汉克·安德森转头看了他一眼。

那是种杰弗瑞·福勒好久，或者说某些日子以前就不曾见过的眼神，带着温度，生命力，和肯定。

“你没猜错，杰弗瑞。”

安德森副队长拿着玻璃杯将酒液一饮而尽，往吉米的方向推了推。

“是那个家伙。”

福勒呆住了。

而班和克里斯则因为两个上司的哑谜，快好奇疯了。

“我曾经，以及目前的现任搭档，康纳。他是明天婚礼的另一位主角。”

不出意外，班和克里斯也陷入了呆滞状态。

而吉米手里的动作则停了停，但也只是如此。

“意外是吗……呵哼，我也没想到，如果两三个月前谁敢告诉我，我会和一个仿生人，而且还是男性结婚，我能揍到他鼻梁骨粉碎。”

“但是你们，特别是杰弗瑞，该知道我之前那种状态。如果没能遇到康纳，我早就死在自己手里了，用一颗0.357口径的子弹。”警探将重新倒满的酒杯移到自己面前，一字一句地低声说着。

福勒并不是不知道安德森的问题，相反，正因为他认识汉克几乎比谁都久，也比谁都更清楚那些遭难带给汉克的痛苦，有多么沉重，虽然他同样也不知道这些痛苦，已经纠缠他的老朋友到想要自我了断的地步了。而康纳能够将后者从这个泥沼之中拽出来，他在惊讶的同时，也依然比谁都高兴。

“难怪你们关系好上了不少，老天……天呐我为你高兴，汉克！康纳的可靠我们几个有目共睹，但更重要是全局子的人都瞧见了你的变化……说真的伙计，如果这是康纳带给你的改变，我很高兴你能和他走到一块儿！”

班的声音都开始颤了起来，带着手里酒杯之中的冰块一起。这个往日里亲切宽厚的老警员连胡子也抖了抖，喜悦和震惊在他变得磕磕巴巴的语句之间表露无疑。汉克·安德森是他无比景仰的前辈，看到这位优秀警探能够慢慢振作，他无比高兴。

“我的天……。安德森副队长，我要先祝福你，这消息太令人高兴了，唔……不过，原来那两次不是巧合，或者是程式出错什么的，而是你们确实在交往啊……”

克里斯的话，则让三人的视线都转了过来。

“呃……”年轻警员难免紧张一下，但还是接着拿只有四人能听见的音量低声说了下去。“半个月前有个晚上，你加班了一个小时来着，我本来打算回警局拿一份遗漏的文件，然后，呃看见康纳坐在你腿上，正在理着些资料。我不是故意偷看的副队长，不过当时以为他只是弯腰站着工作，后来也没怎么多想……”

“whoopee~”

另两个警员带着戏谑的呼声和八卦意味的视线全部到位了。

“然后另一次是更久，差不多一个月前的事情了。那天你和康纳迟到了一会儿，其实大家都没有发现，因为康纳那天那条深蓝横纹的领带和你的长得很像，而且那天你们两个都系着差不多的领带。但是之前康纳的领带夹遗失过一次，我就顺手把我的给了他。”

“而那天，有我那个领带夹的领带，被你系着……副队长。以及那天在你们下班回家的时候，康纳像是偷偷亲了你一下来着……虽然用车门挡了一下就是了。”

“哇哦……想不到你们俩早就喜欢上了？”班用看八点半电视剧的夸张眼神对着安德森副队长眨眨眼，而福勒看着老朋友那窘迫又试图回忆的表情，已经压不住笑声了。

银发警探的耳尖都快红透了。

“哈哈哈哈哈克里斯……也许你到了升职的时候了呵哈哈哈哈……观察力细致入微！”

年轻警员既紧张又好笑地看着上司们笑作一团，也跟着摇了摇头。

“几乎没有人得到消息，也就是说这场婚礼，是想要低调吧？”

福勒晃了晃杯子，想起什么似的，问。

“你们三个知道都已经能把吉米的店给掀了。”汉克摇摇头，啜了口威士忌。

“那么，至我亲爱的朋友，汉克·安德森。”

福勒在短暂思索后，率性举杯道。

“他是个忠诚，贴心，且拥有高尚灵魂的男人。婚礼前夜我很高兴能作为他的老朋友，见证他找到了心仪的另一半。”

班和克里斯也带着笑意，举起了酒杯。

“虽然这祝福有些早。但是我想你应该不会想再像年轻时候的Stag Party一样，去那些酒吧再多喝几杯，看看辣舞吧？”

福勒在碰杯时，笑着低声说。

“康纳可不会因为单身夜这种人类传统，就放我出去胡闹，杰弗瑞……哼呵呵…那个小醋缸虽然被拉去参加自己的单身派对了，但是对他来说，比起所谓的传统，看到我一把年纪还醉到明天中午，可是绝对会气上好久的。”

警探闷笑了一声，摇了摇头。

“以及，我欠你一句谢。”

闻言，杰弗瑞·福勒无数的思绪，和对老朋友一直以来的消沉所累积下的埋怨，终究消散了好几分，他拍拍安德森的背，没有再说什么。

安德森副队长的Stag Party，在他们推开吉米酒吧的大门，尚带着几分清醒的时候，由主角提前宣告结束了。

**Author's Note:**

> Snow,Glasses,And Wedding分为上，下，后记三篇。  
> 上篇（1/2）是紧接着发生于《Blow up!》归来之后的故事，R18。  
> 下篇（2/2）是在上篇发生一个月后，在《Snow And Scarf》后回到家的故事，婚礼也在此篇举行。  
> 后记则是婚礼前夜时汉克的单身派对，由于篇幅限制无法放进正文，所以作为后记或者形式上的第三篇来作为剧情的补完。  
> 建议阅读顺序为上篇—《Snow And Scarf》—下篇—后记  
> 写婚礼的时候差点把自己哭坏了，他们真的太好了。


End file.
